Sexual Frustration
by Jess Tiggs
Summary: Can Makoto maintain her composure in a compromising situation with Minako? Rated for language and sexual ...ideas. (one-shot)


**Note:** This story depicts two girls in love (Makoto and Minako).  
If you have a problem with that please evolve. If not, well it's just an angst filled, unrequited love story, with no real plot. (Revised from original)

**Disclaimer:** The Sailor Moon characters are not mine.  
I'm just using them for my own romantic pleasure.  
I promise I'll put them back as soon as I'm done with them.

* * *

I watched her from across the block as she entered The Crown Arcade. I watched the wind her stir blonde hair, its invisible fingers catching it, playing with it. I longed to be the wind at that moment. And then the moment was over and she was inside. I looked down at my boots in frustration. I shouldn't be thinking these thoughts about my best friend. I know it would never work. Nothing would ever come of anything if pursued. Nothing, except maybe regret and the loss of my very best friend. Anyway, it was nothing more than a harmless crush, right? Right.  
  
I looked back up to the arcade and started determinedly across the street. I wasn't going to let these hormonal feelings get in the way of our game time. Plus, she was a big flirt anyway. It's always good times with her. Gods preserve me though, why does she have to be so damn hot. And she knows it. You can see it flicker through her eyes before they become a mask of innocence... the sway of her hips as she walks. Shaking my head again and putting a genuine smile, I enter The Crown. She's over by the counter flirting with Motoki. I stand beside the glass doors for a moment and observe the way her fingers glide across his arm and then retreat back to the counter. Something so innocent... but can be completely read into. And then, after reading into it, you wonder if that's what it really meant or was it truly an innocent gesture. I swear she's going to drive me to a padded room.  
  
I feel the beginnings of an evil grin spread across my face and quickly clamp down on the thought of being in a satin padded room with her. Growling under my breath at myself for being such an ecchi, I make my way over to them. Gods, the things she makes me want to do to her.  
  
"You know Matoki, you should really stop trying to corrupt her." I say as I come up behind the blonde and tickle her sides. "It's my job to do that and I do it very well." She yelps, half turns, and half tries to get away demanding to know who it is behind her. I let my fingers slide across her sides before letting her go and shoving them in my jean pockets. Thank heaven for cheep thrills. Not that I don't get enough of them though. I receive a solid whap on my arm for my efforts and she glares up at me.  
  
"Me?" Matoki begins, "She's the one who has been corrupting me."  
  
Her glare turns to him and I can't help but laugh, causing her to turn it back on me. I simply raise an eyebrow and suddenly she has the look of childish innocence. "Now how could such a pure face be corrupting in any manner?" I ask the tall boy.  
  
"You know as well as I do what lies beneath that mask," which promptly got him a whap in the arm. She pouted and huffed, crossing her arms. "Alright, I'm not taking anymore abuse," he continued. "Go play your racing game already," he said with a chuckle and turned back to the store.  
  
"So are you ready for me to whup your ass again?" Her voice was melodic as always.  
  
"Do you know how many lunches I owe you already? I need a bigger handicap." I follow her as she tugs on my sleeve. I try to banish another ecchi thought before it forms completely ... but it's too late. I picture her tugging at my sleeve to take my shirt off. Before it goes much further she lets go and plops down in her chair. Thank Kami my mind can be occupied now by other things.  
  
--

Of course, she beat me again. I owed her lunch again but I don't mind. We walked back to my apartment so she could "_collect her earnings._" We talked, we played, and we flirted the whole way there. Some people would say our relationship was ambiguous. We might be too close to be just friends. But that was half the fun, getting other people to react. Mina was such the ham and drama queen. She always would play it up big when we encountered disapproving stares. It was great fun until I realized that I was actually attracted to her. Then it became a sort of sadistic torture I would look forward to. Something I could never have, but I could touch.  
  
"You have to give me a piggy back ride up the steps since you're so indebted to me. It will knock a couple of lunches off your tab." Nodding I stepped in front of her and crouched down. She hopped onto my back and I stood slowly. I felt her legs wrap around my waist, the smooth fabric of her jeans pressing again my shirt. She felt so good, I could die now very very happy. She shifted a bit, her breasts rubbing against my shoulder blades though the fabric of our shirts and she said into my ear, "'Cause really, I would feel bad if I ate you out..." pausing she switched to continue in the other ear, "...of house and home." I stumbled and made a big show of turning around and looking at the non existent crack in the sidewalk where the invisible stone was. Mumbling about it, I continued to my apartment and directly took to the stairs. My frustration mounted as I thought of everything, as I felt her against me. Each step was torture in the most pleasing way. So close yet nothing would ever come of it. I gritted my teeth as the fantasies I had of her came flooding over me. The frustration was turning slowly into anger. Anger over my predicament. Can touch but can't have. That's not true. Can only touch so much, it's a very limited area. My brow furrowed as I went over all the things I was missing that I wanted. I stopped at the entrance, my happy mood deteriorating.  
  
"I need to set you down so I can open the door Mina-chan." Before I had finished she was already sliding off my back. Taking a deep, calming breath, I focused my attention on the keys in my hand and the door knob. Clenching my teeth, I willed my hand to still so I could slide the key into the slot, but even that thought threw me off balance. Unfortunately, I have this strange habit of grumbling under my breath when I'm frustrated. Just as I was about to say fuck it and kick the door down a hand laid gently over mine and smoothly took the keys from my fingers.  
  
"I didn't think carrying me up the stairs would put such a strain on you," she said unlocking the door and pushing it open. "Have I gained weight? Maybe we should skip lunch if you shake from a little muscle strain like that after carrying me." The she gave me a sideways glance and continued, "Or are you missing your workouts because you come and watch me at the arcade all the time. Am I corrupting you?" She grinned evilly. She walked...or more appropriately, sashayed out to the living room exaggerating the natural sway of her hips  
  
I groaned inwardly. If only she knew. I turned and shook my head heading for the kitchen. Distance. I needed space between us... lots of wide open area. I immediately went to the freezer and opened it for some ice. I let my forehead rest against one of the racks in an attempt to cool my blood. It wasn't working. I snatched the ice tray out and opened the refrigerator door looking for the green tea I had made. I snatched the pitcher out next, almost sending the green fluid sloshing over the edge. After a few muttered curses, I had the tea poured and ready to serve. Somehow, my frustration level had hit its maximum level and I had no idea how to bring it back down to a safe degree.  
  
Entering the living room again, I found Mina reaching far above her head trying to grab a picture off the top shelf. She was on her toes, her shirt exposed half the creamy skin of her slim waist. Her arm seemed so graceful and fluid as it stretched for the frame, her fingertips grazing the bottom edge of the it. Her hair swept to the side as she tilted her head, trying to get that extra inch, cascading down her back. My eyes were half lidded as I took in this scene. I wanted her. I wanted her so bad I could scream. I wanted to scream. Instead, I set the tea on the coffee table. Hearing the click of the glasses against the wood, she turned her head towards me.  
  
"Could you help me get this picture down please? I want to see it up close." She looked at me, then back up at the picture, then back at me again. Her eyes pleaded with me. Their deep blue pools begging me to help her attain what she so desperately wanted. I could give her so much. I was maddened by her. All I could think of was pressing up against her. Holding her close to me and devouring her lips. Such sweet surrender it would be from her.  
  
Lost in this thought and I hadn't reacted quick enough to her question. Scowling she turned from me and began reaching for the picture again. This time she made little grunting noises in hopes of stretching her arm farther. Before I had realized what I was doing, I was behind her. My chest brushed against her back as I let my fingers slide softly over her outreached hand before grasping the frame. I inhaled the scent of her hair as I brought the photo down from its place and held it in front of her, my arm practically wrapped around her slim waist. She leaned back into me and held the photo with both hands, one covering my own. "Who's the girl?" she asked quietly.  
  
"She's from a school I attended."  
  
She studied the picture for a few silent moments longer, neither one of us moving. "So what happened?"  
  
I felt myself stiffen but I willed myself to stay there behind her. "There was a misunderstanding. I don't speak with her any longer."  
  
"That's pretty harsh, I think you should at least try and talk with her again, work things ou-"  
  
"I don't talk with her any longer. Leave it at that."  
  
She turned and faced me, "Well what happened? You still have her picture but you aren't speaking to her. What's the deal?"  
  
My eyes narrowed as I stared down at her. "I have it as a reminder, so there will never be a misunderstanding again. That's the deal." I stepped aside an put the picture back on the top shelf.  
  
She grabbed my arm and pulled me to face her. "You aren't going to tell me what happened then?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?" Her eyes narrowed. I was too upset to notice the flash of hurt in her eyes. All I saw was her trying to get her way.  
  
"Because. Now let it drop"  
  
"No, What happened? I'm not moving until you tell me."

I gave her a cold, hard look and tried to stare her down. She stared back, unblinking, but instead of stubbornness in her eyes, there was compassion. My postured relaxed and I slowly made my way to the couch. I slumped down on the cushion and motioned for her to follow. Grabbing a glass of iced tea, I let my memories take me back to that time where so much changed in my life.

"Her name is Sanoki. She was my best friend until the misunderstanding." Taking a sip of my tea, I continued. "We did everything together. Shared everything with each other. Did all the things best friends do. And then I developed a crush. He was tall and athletic. He made me feel less boyish. The time I spent with Sanoki began to diminish. She became upset and jealous. I didn't want to loose my best friend so I gave up on the guy and devoted more time to her. What I didn't know was that this guy was really into me. To make a long story short, he over heard me apologizing to Sanoki about spending time with him. He got the wrong idea. Not only was he hurt but he was insulted too. So he started a rumor that I was gay and that I was with Sanoki, which was totally untrue. We were just really close. Worst case scenario, Sanoki's parents hear about it, convince Sanoki that it's true and that I'm a sick freak and my life is pretty much ruined as far as junior high life goes. That's when the fights started and I was expelled from school. I never really got away from it till I met you guys."

There was silence for awhile. Minako took another sip of her tea and the ice settling her he glass was the only noise. A few moments later, she let out a breath and searched my eyes for an answer. "So how does this stop a misunderstanding from happening again. I mean, it's a pretty cruel thing that happened. It doesn't sound like it was your fault really. So how can you stop it from happening again?"

I leaned forward and rested my arms on my knees with my hands folded together. "Never let a boy distract my attention from my friends."

I watched as her brow furrowed, trying to make sense out of what I just said. "But what if you fall in love?" she asked.

A short laugh escaped my throat. "Mina, in case you haven't noticed, I don't exactly have guys breaking down my door to take me out on dates like you do. And if they do, there is always some other sort of motivation. Like I'm a notch on their dick if they can get me." I said scoffing and rolling my eyes. "So now, I don't even bother. It's just not worth the risk to me. I never want to loose my friends again, especially to something so stupid. I'm not some sick freak." The last part was said more for myself than for her. It is pretty ironic that I have turned out to be a lesbian just like they all said. And I refuse to let that rule my life and jeopardize my friendship, especially with Mina. I feel like she's the only one I can be my true self with.

The next thing I knew her arms were wrapped around me in a tight hug. "You aren't gonna loose us Makoto. I mean, I don't think Usagi could go on living without your special bean cakes, regardless of who you fall in love with." She looked at me seriously and continued. "Her appetite will save us all one day, you'll see. So you definitely have nothing to worry about." The corner of her lips pulled up in a mischievous grin and she winked. At that she grabbed a pillow a swung it into my arm. "Speaking of appetites, I'm starving. You still have to make me my lunch."

The somber mood instantly lifted a chuckled and removed myself from the couch to prepare the feast. "Ah the penalties I pay for being a bad racer."

--  
  
"So how does the no boy distraction thingy really work." Mina asked as we finished lunch and began the clean up the kitchen. "I mean you boy ogle with me all the time. And you are such a flirt. I just don't get how you can say you don't get distracted. Unless you just close your heart off and its all a game. But what's the fun of that if there is no chance in making the catch."

I began wiping down the counter before answering. "Actually, it's much less drama. It's less stressful. Let's face it Mina. I have severe abandonment issues. It's easier this way." I smile over my shoulder at her. "Plus it's not that bad. You're enough I can handle as it is. Keeping up with you is half the fun." Playfully, I snap my washcloth at her.

She jumps back a step with a yelp and plunges her hand into the sink accidentally. I make a sorry attempt at containing my laughter as the shock and horror play across her face. Growling at me, she whips her sudd covered arm at me, spraying water all over me and the kitchen. Crying out myself, I make a dash for the living room. She's hot on my heels as I round the couch heading towards the bathroom hoping to find some sort of ammunition. Just as I grab the door to slam it close, I feel the sensation of a warm waterfall pounding over my head for 2 seconds. Stopping dead, I watch as the water drips from my hair and chin onto the soaked bathroom mat. Slowly I turn around to find Minako standing in my bedroom door with a triumphant grin. It slowly slips from her face and is replaced a grin of uncertainty and I can see the fear creep into her eyes. She has shown her weakness and I will victoriously exploit it. After all, this is my home.

I meticulously march slowly toward her, viewing her through my drench bangs as my head is still tilted down. She reacts by slowly backing away, unfortunately for her it's right into my bedroom where there is no escape. Not wanting to tip her off to this fact, I keep the same steady pace, feeling the smile tug at the corner of my lips and trying hard to hide it.

"Come on Mako-chan. It was only water. A little water doesn't hurt. Heh..." I can almost see the gears turning in her head as she tries to think of a way to talk herself out of the coming punishment. "... It was even clean water? ... I was just- ACK!"

Seeing my opening, I launch myself at her, tackling her to the bed. Pinning her shoulder to the sheets I furiously shake my wet hair in her face as she squeals and squirms beneath me. She's laughing and at the same time, begging me to stop. Keeping her secured, I let the last few drops land squarely on her forehead with a sadistic grin. "You know you can't beat me in my own home babe. I don't even know why you tried."

Rolling her eyes she replies, "It's only cause I pity you. It's pathetic how easily I beat you at the arcade. I have to build your moral somehow or you would stop participating in our little matches. And there would go my free lunches. And then I would lose. And I hate to lose. So I let you win now."

I know the blank look on my face is apparent at the end of her rationalization so I go ahead and voice my opinion. "You're twisted. I mean really. You know this right? That you aren't right in the head."

"Yes, but it's what makes me so adorable and hard to resist." She bats her eyes innocently.

"I must look away, I must fight the temptation of falling under your spell." I grip her shoulders tighter as if I'm struggling with myself. In all actuality, I am though. I have this beautiful woman pinned beneath me. The girl I haven't been able to get out of my thoughts for quite some time. The most important person to me. I cherish moments like this. I can lock them away in my memory and return to them in my fantasies where everything plays out the way I wish for it to.

In this moment, I would lean down a kiss her softly, brushing my lips softly against her own. I would ask with my eyes if it were ok, She would nod and return my kiss and then...

"Makoto?"

My eyes refocus and I snap almost painfully back to reality. Her eyes are much closer to mine then they should be and I realize I got caught up in my imagination and had leaned toward her. I try to casually play it off like it was still part of the game though I'm sure we both know it wasn't. "It's your own fault for being so damned irresistible. I just can't help myself." I give her a quick, friendly peck on the forehead and roll off her. I walk to the bathroom and grab a towel to dry my hair and attempt to regain some composure. My heart is pounding and I pray she just blows the whole thing off. How could I be so stupid.

When I come out, she is in the living room gathering her stuff. Surprisingly, she seems to be in a good mood. A sincere smile is planted on her full lips. Though there is an awkward silence, it really isn't a bad silence. With the towel around my shoulders, I escort her to the door. Before she steps outside, she leans up and kisses my cheek. "If you ever decide to open yourself up to love, you know where to find me. I'm and expert on the topic after all." She hugs me with one arm before slipping into the hallway and making her way home.

I have enough sense to close the door, but other than that... I just stand there stupidly with my damp hair, wondering what the hell she meant by that.


End file.
